64 Observations
by Marie9
Summary: 64 snippets taking place in the Detective Conan world. Drama to humor, romance to friendship, any and all characters will potentially have their time in the sun.


I have decided to tackle this challenge as my chapter stories tend to be very long and my plunnies fickle- every single prompt shall be done! I figure it will help refresh me for my longer works. :) Credit to 64 Damn Prompts LiveJournal community for lighting this spark!

**Prompt 1: 2 a.m.**

**Story: "Tired Rivalry"**

* * *

><p><em>Another night, another job done successfully.<em>

Kaito crept into the house after carefully turning the key, glancing at the clock on the end table of the soft tan couch and noticing it was 2 A.M. before he slipped the door back shut with the barest whisper of noise and re-locked it. He always waited an hour or two before going home to ensure that the police searching had died down. _Man am I beat... _He let out a soft yawn before he noticed the usual hot, fresh cup of warm milk sitting on the kitchen counter, something Kaito's mom had always done for him since his first go at late night larceny. When he'd asked her about it, she'd just smiled and said that she was carrying on a tradition. As he took his first sip, Kaito could hear his mom's door gently shutting upstairs- she'd waited up for him again to make sure he got home safely, as she also always did.

He quickly went upstairs and flipped the secret portrait door in the dark, stepping into Kaitou Kid's dimly lit lair. Kaito quickly stripped off his father's shadow before tossing the white outfit into a corner along with a few others, then getting dressed in a T-shirt and pajama pants. Kaito was going to have to find five different dry cleaners to go to again...or maybe that was too risky and he should try and clean them up himself. With another yawn, he put a few took a few sips of the milk as he studied his latest acquisition, producing it from thin air almost subconsciously. It was ten days till the full moon, and Kaito frowned as he realized the 'Candy Cane' wasn't going to reveal its secrets, if any, until then. The large 50-carat diamond cut ruby had white swirls playing through it that stood out even in the dull light. Kaito studied it for a few more moments before marking the date of its inspection on the calendar on the wall and stashing the gem away in the small niche that was concealed under the calendar.

With one final yawn and the polishing off of his milk after he'd finished his Kid business, Kaito snapped the portrait back in place before going back downstairs and placing the milk cup into the sink. He ran a little water over it before quietly going upstairs and half-falling into his bed gratefully. This was followed by a quiet curse under his breath when he'd realized that he'd forgotten to set his alarm. With a groan of protest, Kaito slowly got out of bed, half- stumbled over to his alarm clock and flicked it on before falling back into his bed wearily. He would only be catching around four hours of sleep, typical for his heist nights, and Kaito never looked forward to waking up so soon after going to bed.

His only consolation was that tantei-san would be just as dog tired in the morning as he was.

* * *

><p>Saguru glanced with bleary eyes at the dashboard clock that read 2 A.M. before he fully sat up in the passenger's seat, shaking his head back and forth a little to try and wake up and rubbing his eyes before he turned to his assistant Shiori, who was driving with a tired, weary expression. "Is it really two A.M.?"<p>

"Yes it is, Saguru-botchama. It took thirty minutes to get past the police blockade before we could even head home. Half of the roads were blocked off." Shiori turned and gave him a kind, but tired smile before she refocused her attention on the road. "You've been sleeping like a baby, not that I blame you after chasing Kaitou Kid all that way."

"And even after all that effort, he still got away just like he always does." Saguru's tone was sleepy but a little angered as he turned and looked out the passenger window. He had pursued Kid on the ground for a good mile and a half before the thief had finally managed to blend into one of the rooftops for good. "What really irritates me is I know we won't catch him when he goes to give the jewel back, either." They drove in silence the rest of the short ride home, both heading upstairs to their respective bedrooms after Shiori parked the car in the garage expertly.

Saguru's bad mood continued as he quickly changed into dark red two-piece pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He _knew_ he was beyond tired when he'd gone to brush his teeth, realized it had tasted completely disgusting, and spit it out before realizing that he'd somehow managed to mentally mix up his shaving gel and his toothpaste. _One is in a can, one is in a tube! How did I even manage that? _Saguru sighed and brushed it off as fatigue, looking and feeling even more cross as he brushed his teeth with the correct stuff this time. _And I can't forget to set my alarm either...if I don't get to school early enough, who knows what wonderful 'surprise' Kuroba will have waiting for me on on in my desk. _Actually, he'd been through enough of the 'surprises' to really not _want_ to _ever_ know again. He sometimes wondered what the people who cleaned his suits thought he did for a living.

With a yawn he finished brushing his teeth and set his alarm, realizing with a tired sigh that he was going to be operating on only three and a half hours of sleep- well, perhaps three hours and forty-five minutes if Shiori would let him sleep during the drive to the high school. Saguru tucked himself into bed and shut his eyes, tiredness washing over him like a wave.

His only consolation was that Kuroba would be just as dog tired in the morning as he was.


End file.
